Elena Amamiya
Elena Amamiya '(天宮えれな?) is one of the four main characters of ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Elena's alter ego is '''Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her catchphrases are "Ciao!" (「チャオ！」 ""?) and "Sounds nice!" (「いいねぇ！」 ""?) Bio Appearance As a civilian, Elena has wavy golden blonde hair with braids hanging on both sides of her face. In her hair is a deep orange headband that is tied on the right side. She has purple eyes with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye. She wears a thin purple choker around her neck and a thin purple bracelet around her right wrist. She wears a white shirt that laces in the front with loose-fitting sleeves that end near the middle part of her arm with a scallop design at the ends as well as the bottom of the shirt. There are also orange scallop designs near the bottom of the sleeves and shirt as well as near the top. She also wears bright blue shorts that look slightly frayed at the ends as well as white and orange sneakers with dark orange soles. As Cure Soleil, her hair becomes longer and wavier. She has a orange and yellow star attached to a purple headband. There is also a small gold star that hangs above her forehead. She also wears round purple earrings and a beady purple choker necklace. Her top has off the shoulder sleeves that are white and orange while her Star Color Pendant sits in the middle of the frills. She wears a long orange dress with yellow stripes throughout and her skirt part has several layers each with white frills. She also has a Golden Star belt that also has a translucent purple layer. On her wrists, she wears white cuffs with short yellow arm warmers. She wears yellow knee high boots with orange stripes at the tips and yellow and orange stars at the top along with yellow-orange trim. Personality Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the store. Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is very good at languages. Relationships Etymology Amamiya (天宮?) - Ama (天?) means "heaven" or "sky" [1] while Miya (宮?) means "shrine" or "palace" [2]. Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". Erena (えれな?) - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" [3] which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil is an adjective and is French for "sun" [4]. History Cure Soleil "Light up the sky! A sparkle full of emotion! Cure Soleil!" 宇宙を照らす！灼熱のきらめき！キュアソレイユ！ Uchū wo Terasu! Shakunetsu no Kirameki! Kyua Soreiyu! Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Elena. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformations Attacks *'Soleil Shoot' (ソレイユシュート?): Using the Princess Star Color Pen Libra, Cure Soleil is able to perform this attack. Songs Elena's voice actor, 'Kiyono Yasuno '''has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *Elena's birthday is on September 8th, making her star sign Virgo. *Elena shares her voice actress with Lumière, a character from ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Elena is the only main character as of now to have dark colored skin. She is also the only Cure to have a beauty mark. Gallery References #↑ https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%A4%A9 #↑ https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AE%AE#Japanese #↑ https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elena/ #↑ https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/soleil Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings